Lore
The world of Aesir has known conflict, chaos, and generations of warfare. The people of the world were detached and defended what only was theirs, took what they could to survive, and knew little of the environments that encircled them. Before time was recorded there existed the five sole supreme beings of Aesir. There was Tyr (god of war and valor), Eir (goddess of life and humility), Vili (god of order and mysticism), Skadi (goddess of nature and evolution), and Fenris (god of ruin and darkness). When creating the earth, life was granted in the form of a grand tree. It stood hundreds of feet tall and under its base form a life pool called the Well of Urd. The tree's roots grew through the entire earth of Aesir and spread life to all of its reaches. In all its glory, the God's felt pleased with their creations, but some of them wanted more; they wanted to create tangible beings that had the same capabilities to think like they did. Harmony and balance was their goal, but after the first beings were driven from the Sacred Tree (a male named Aske and a female named Embla), Fenris grew insufferable. He alleged that the new beings were beneath him and the other gods and could not believe they would help the world thrive. Eras passed and Fenris was determined to prove the incompetence of the beings and how they would soon bring the world into chaos and destroy what they had worked so hard to create. However, by this time the population had been brought to existence from the lives of Aske and Embla. Aesir had flourished into a land of accord and diversity, but Fenris saw things otherwise. The other Gods saw it best to keep their distance and allow the races to mature on their own, creating life with their own abilities and learning their own ways to develope the land.. It was this decision that gave the races free will even though the God's protected them when the cause arrised. In order to help the beings survive from beasts and plagues as the earth grew and prospered, the God's granted the beings essences (powerful life forces that act as their souls). In order to use these essences the beings had to make a choice to follow a particular God. Whichever they chose would decide their purpose. These essences were important and the beings were given control over what they did with them. Every living creature on Aesir was given this gift and it was theirs, and theirs alone. If they perished before their essence could be returned to them, then their life was returned to the well of urd beneath the Sacred Tree. Fenris saw this and was outraged. He argued that they were now not much different than the God's themselves and they have gone beyond their originally intended purpose. In order to get back at the other Divinities Fenris cast a surge of malevolence upon the world, calling upon those who paid homage to him to renew Aesir of the plague that was the creations of the other four God’s. Seeing the outpour of lunacy, Tyr called upon the other Gods to help cast Fenris aside in fear he would cause harm to Aesir and the life upon it. In agreement, Fenris was cast to the center of the earth called Helheim, shackled and unable to escape. This did not stop his followers. They called themselves many names across the land, but they all had a mutual goal, to do Fenris’ will. Fenris who was locked away had no immediate power, but he was able to commune with his followers. The God’s had made an accord to not intervene in the lives of the beings and so this meant to leave Fenris’ followers to their own choices, in faith that their own factions would be able to control the anarchy that could possibly erupt. However, centuries passed and it seemed as if Fenris had become a forgotten Divinity. His followers were pushed back into seclusion with no physical leader to inspire their onslaught. In a time of peace, it seemed as if Aesir finally had the proper chance to prosper. The God’s were pleased with this period, but just as they had always feared, it would not last. In the era of Great Armistice the people were growing distant from the Divinities and many were losing their intimacy with their essences. Knowing the world of Aesir was becoming disconnected from its creators, the rise of Fenris erupted by the hands of a soul renegade. In his hands he brought the many tides that were Fenris’ followers to an uproar, calling upon them to once again commit to his will and in return they would together free their God and purify the land. Fenris was unknown to many and as the evil works of his followers spread throughout Aesir, people became fearful of what they could do. As Fenris resides in the bowels of Helheim, the renegade disciple known as Keir. Over time he has developed an innate communion with Fenris and was sanctified by Fenris himself. While most of Fenris’s followers were originally sanctified by the other God’s before turning, Keir immersed himself in his God’s desires and longs to become one with him after he is freed. In order to release Fenris, Keir must gather enough essences from each of the four other God’s to unlock the bonds the bind him. Many people’s lives would be taken in the process and much of Aesir sent into a state of decay. If Keir succeeds then the beings on Aesir would cease to exist. Fenris would release a plaque of cataclysm upon the lands and slate it clean in his eyes, only to recreate it in his image. His ultimate goal is to absorb the four other Divinities into his own embodiment and become a supreme ruler. In order to stop Keir and his diabolical designs, the people of Aesir must band together and use their abilities to strike him down. The people of Aesir need a leader. As the God’s continue to remain distant from interfering with the world, the beings need someone to look to in faith and admiration. They need someone to lead them to victory and once again send Aesir into times of peace. The well of Urd which houses all of the past essences of existence is said to be what gives life to the Sacred tree. It is where the rituals of communion take place and where a being chooses their Divinity. It is said that in times of great need the God’s have chosen individuals to lead the people and these individuals were bonded with the essences of the original beings (Aske and Embla) to give them the strength and power to assist Aesir. In these times of need, people pray the God’s will send them a leader. They pray they will send them you!